


What's wrong with this picture?

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На листе ничего нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's wrong with this picture?

Сопротивление материалов – это из физики, а в физике он плох. Простые последствия того, что очень рано находишь то единственное, чем хочешь заниматься всю жизнь – на другие вещи совсем не остается времени.

Он думает о прилавках книжного магазина, бесконечных рядах цифр и формул на уроках математики, о том, как бестолково шевелись зеленые пузыри под микроскопом. О дороге домой и из дома. О «Гилти Гир». О Сэй-Сенагон. Столько вещей, столько событий, отделяющих одну тренировку от другой – раньше казалось, что их просто нужно пережить и сосредоточиться на важном.

Пошатываясь, Хьюга поднимается с влажного асфальта, чувствуя, как ногу парализует болью, а потом боль отступает, расходясь волнами. Скорость теперь еще недели две будет ни к черту. Не зря тренер говорила, что колени нужно защищать чуть ли не тщательнее, чем голову, правда, потом она хмурилась и добавляла что-то в духе «хотя у тебя и так мозгов нет». Мозгов у него в шестнадцать лет и правда не было. 

Мяч ударяется в лужу и вода взметается брызгами, капли ударяются в лодыжки. Он вытягивается рывком, пытаясь забросить в кольцо, и промахивается, а колено снова простреливает, и Хьюга приземляется на здоровое, а потом перекатывается на спину, вытягивая ноги, ожидая, когда пройдет тупая боль. Ветровка не позволяет промокнуть, лежа прямо на влажном асфальте, но все равно холодно. Не схватить бы пневмонию.

Невозможность забить мяч без того, чтобы глупо, жалко лежать на асфальте, баюкая поврежденную ногу, странным образом вызывает даже не злость, а тоску пополам с бессилием. Пяти лет после выпускного класса, хватило, чтобы смириться. Сопротивление материалов – это просто. Если очень долго не обращать внимание на то, как тяжело поддаются мышцы, как с каждым разом все больше усилий требует бросок, то рано или поздно что-то в ногах хрустнет, и ты тяжело рухнешь на площадку, а потом едва не потеряешь сознание от боли, острой, жгучей, не позволяющей вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Теппей вынес знание о том, как предает тело, из матча с Кирисаки, но Хьюге для того, чтобы получить травму ноги, другой человек не понадобился. Только собственная глупость и пренебрежение. Рико улыбалась в больнице, говоря, что у него просто нет мозгов, но это хорошо, боги таких берегут. А потом гипс наконец сняли, и первый же рентген показал, что «хорошо» уже не будет.

Колено с тех самых пор осталось странной, будто искривленной формы, будто его выбили, а на место так и не вправили. Под одеждой даже не слишком заметно. А Хьюге против воли вспоминаются тесты, опросы, пятна Роршаха. Что вы видите на этой картинке? Ничего, это просто пятна.

Бесшумная фигура вырастает за спиной, когда он садится, разминая ногу, пытаясь переждать приступ. Ни звука, ни шороха, ни скрипа – только ложится на асфальт длинная узкая тень. Скрип древесины на площадке выдал бы его шаги. И прорезиненное покрытие стадиона – тоже. 

– Да ты совсем плох сегодня, приятель, – в голосе у Ханамии даже издевки нет, одно удивление. Хьюга оборачивается рывком, а потом тянется, нащупывая костыль в темноте. Обычно он вполне может ходить с тростью, а стоять получается даже без нее, но после попыток потренироваться возвращаться приходится так, будто у него вовсе нет ноги. Теппей бы понял, но с Теппеем они уже года три не разговаривали.

Он с трудом встает, покачиваясь, и пинает мяч к собеседнику носком ботинка. Тот понимает без слов – наклоняется, подхватывая, а потом все-таки не выдерживает – легко поднимается в воздух, забрасывая прямо и метко, и бесшумно опускается на землю. Играет он еще лучше, чем раньше, жесткий режим тренировок университетской команды дает о себе знать. 

– Позер, – Хьюга бормочет, отворачиваясь, и делает три тяжелых шага в сторону, к выходу с площадки, – не забудь забрать мяч. 

В глазах у Ханамии вместо издевки одно немое: «Ты в порядке?». Он молча кивает, сильнее опираясь на костыль, и ждет, пока собеседник догонит, легко приноравливаясь к неспешному шагу под стук костыля о землю. Ханамия идет рядом, легко подкидывая мяч на ладони и тут же, переворачивая руку, ударяя его о землю, координация у него прекрасная, движения ленивые и отточенные одновременно. Постоянное напряжение под маской расслабленности – что-то в людях должно не меняться.

Хьюга едва не оступается, не заметив камень на темном асфальте, но Ханамия успевает придержать его за плечи, мяч выскальзывает из рук и укатывается куда-то в траву. 

– Осторожно, – он негромко смеется, помогая встать прямо, и коротко, остро смотрит прямо в глаза, прежде чем пойти снова подбирать несчастный мяч, – ты же не хочешь снова себе что-нибудь сломать?

Звучит, как плохая угроза. Половина его реплик звучит, как плохая угроза, и это успело стать чем-то привычным. Хьюга поводит плечами, вспоминая, как скрипело под ногами – здоровыми ногами – прорезиненное покрытие стадиона. Нет никакого смысла в этих воспоминаниях теперь. Так же, как и в попытках понять, что руководит действиями Ханамии, когда он раз за разом забирает его с площадки для стритбола за кампусом. Вероятно, ему просто нравится все сломанное. Что же, лежачих не бьют.

Он останавливается, молча глядя на то, как однокурсник раздвигает колючие ветки голыми руками, пытаясь найти мяч в темноте, а потом со вздохом направляется к нему, на ходу доставая телефон из кармана и включая фонарик. Вероятно, не стоит копаться в мотивации человека, если ты оказался заперт с ним в одной комнате – время принимать его поступки на веру, принимать его таким, какой он есть. Ханамия – паучья тварь, и это один из немногих устойчивых фактов, доступных Хьюге теперь. Собственное тело давно уже не относится к таковым.

– Я найду этот чертов мяч, – бормочет он, наклоняясь ближе к земле, пока ветки царапают лицо и шею, – но ты покажешь мне свои конспекты.

Ханамия тоже однажды нашел дело всей своей жизни, и потому в остальных вещах откровенно плох. Хьюга светит фонариком над его головой. Длинные тени на земле – тоже своего рода психологический тест. Что не так на этом изображении? С ним все в порядке, просто на листе ничего нет.


End file.
